eordafandomcom-20200215-history
The Republic of Jayanesia
Overview The Republic of Jayanesia is located on the continent of Jayanesia. The closest countries are the sister countries of Celangor and Sri Payaka to the west, the once mighty Empire and overlord of Jayanesia, Zhouran, to the north, and the Vaktovian Empire to the south. The Capital city of Naga is located on the southern edges of the Great Sea of Perda (Sea of trade), past the Two Arches of Heaven. Early History The history of the almighty Republic goes back several centuries, before Zhouran ruled much of Jayanesia. The current government itself claims to be the descendant government of the Empire of Jayanesia, which once expanded across 2/3 of the continent. The government currently claims most of the northern half of the continent as its own. Pre-Conquest Era Pre-Conquest Era was filled with expansion and peace for a majority of the Empire. It was originally founded by Emperor Huan I of House Jayan. Initially, the Empire expanded primarily westward towards the Straight of Jayan. After successfully colonizing the heartland of the Empire, (And the current nation today) the Empire found it self several rulers down the line. Emperor Xiao II was born, the final Emperor of Jayanesia to rule until death. The Conquests of Jayanesia The Conquests of Emperor Xiao II, House Jayan, began immediately after he ascended to the throne at 13 and married his wife, a local noblewoman from Zhouran. Xiao II, son of Xiao I, who founded the city of Naga, began to steadily expand the Empire to the east. Many native tribes refused to the "civilized" by Xiao and his armies, and were either purged from the planet, assimilated, or forced to flee further east. The conquests ended when Xiao II reached the eastern shores of Jayanesia. He was 56 at the time, and had several sons by now. At 61 years of age, he died several days before his 4th sons wedding. The Siege of Jayanesia The "Siege of Jayanesia" as historians like to describe it, was not like a typical siege, except it was long and drawn out. Emperor Xiao III, first son of Emperor Xiao II, ascended to the throne at age 23. The Empire was surprisingly stable for succession, and rumors suggested he was planning another conquest the finally unite all of Jayanesia. However, his plans fell short when Zhouran unexpectedly declared war on the Empire in 910 AE, suggesting that Jayanesia was now Zhouran territory, despite the fact that the parent from Zhouran was female, not male. Zhouran began by invading the outer territories of the Empire, and surrounding the "core" of the Empire. (Think current Jayanesia, just less on the eastern border.) The majority of the war was fought in this inner circle of the Empire. The Empire had a majority of its forces in the Empire's last access point to the sea: at the Canal connecting the ocean with the Sea of Perda. The Capital was sieged several times by Zhouran and eventually taken halfway through the war. It was at this point what remained of the Empire retreated around the Canal, abandoning currently protected territories. Authority of the now 55 year old Xaio III was so low, when an Imperial Guard ordered a citizen to do something in the name of the Empire, citizens would either openly attack guards with little to no repercussions or state "Which Empire?" After Emperor Xaio III's death several internal civil wars nearly brought an end to what remained-- only by sheer luck and several victories of he borders kept the Empire alive. Right as Zhouran began collapsing, House Yao ruled Jayanesia. What remained of House Jayan convinced several local garrisons to join in the Jayan Rebellions. The Jayan Rebellions The Jayan Rebellions occurred when Zhouran began collapsing- several outward garrisons submitted to the Jayan family and sailed through the Sea of Perda and assaulted the Zhouran-controlled Naga. The siege lasted 137 days and ended when the Imperial Guards launched a mass assault of the city. A few hundred civilians aided the siege by assaulting Zhouran Guards, who has oppressed them since birth. After taking the capital the large group of civilian, military, and royal officials declared the Republic of Jayanesia. Post-Zhouran Era After a long war expelling Zhouran from the core territories, a constitution was setup declaring rights for citizens. whatever is Equivalent of 1652 The post Zhouran era was filled rebuilding to industrialization, along with several wars with eastern rebellions. The Constitution The constitution is thought to be the oldest-serving constitution in the world, although it does has several amendments. The original document itself was burned in a fire 60 years after it being signed. Some key points of the constitution state the following: * Any individual over the age of 12 may marry and have children, the government has no right to intervene in private marriage. in 1912, Any individual over the age of 13 may marry and have children, the government has no right to intervene in private marriage. As the document does not state anything against same-sex marriage, it is technically legal although opposed by 70 percent of the population. * An individuals property may not hold soldiers in a time of war * The Seven Gods of Hun is the state religion, and schools must recite 3 daily prayers. The constitution does not state which religion, however * The Government has a right to conscript all men over the age of 13 in 1995 for Women over 20 * The Right to Free Press in 1910, censorship is allowed in times of war * Any administrative district has the right to secede if local vote tallys are over 90 percent. One vote must be held atleast every ten years, although no limit is in place on how many can be held * The Government has the right to issue a census every ten years, failure to comply results in a fine determined by local administration * President reign for life or until resignation, barring the Senate impeaching the President in 1990 * in 1999 President may rule for 5 year terms, at maximum 2 in total and you may not run consecutively. * All districts vote on a member for senate based on population, in the event of a tie during Senate voting the President decides passage or failure of the Law * In the Event of a tie for Presidency, a revote will be called until a President is elected. Politics The Government has one governing body, the Senate, which have 100 seats in total. They do not convene during times of war except for in Emergency Sessions. A total of 4 parties control the Senate. Lawmakers head the Senate, and are elected via the Senate. # The United Front (26 Seats)- Focused on ridding the government of corruption. 18 out of 26 have not accepted money, they are the only ones in the senate to do so. # The Liberation Movement (21 Seats)- Focused on Improving the economy for businesses, they push for outlawing Unions and also push for increased industrial subsidies. # The Military Union (20 Seats)- Focused on increasing the budget for the military and militarizing the police. They also focus on restricting personal freedoms in the name of productivity and security. # The Founding Party for Freedom (19 Seats) Literally focused on Improving the economy for businesses. However, unlike the Liberation Movement which focuses on all businesses, this party is focused on large Corporations, they also spend the most on political ads. # 15 Other Seats- A small Group of independent members from political parties, they are usually voted in from the poorer and smaller regions of the country. They are not in a single Party, but they commonly vote with each other as interests are commonly the same. They are referred to as the Independent Politicians Union by voters and on ballots. How Voting Works Voting works during the "Voting Day Celebrations" and is carried out until 8 PM. Each Citizen over 13 is eligible, although not required, to vote for Senate members in local districts. The Senate may then vote for a President based on the new arrangement of the Senate and process-of elimination. (Least popular voted out) The President then can choose to have the Senate vote for a Vice President or have Citizens vote for a Vice-President. The Process takes a month Most Recent Elections President June Xi garnered 53 votes from the Senate in the Final round. Votes came mainly from her own party, the Independent Politicians Union who are afraid of Police States and Mega-Corporations for regions they have control of, and the Military Union. Runner Up Namo Upste- garnered 47 votes, mainly from the Corporate Parties Vice President Damo Nume garnered 72 percent of People's votes, he is a member of the Independent Union. Notable Members: June Xi- Anti-Corruption and with the United Front (President) Damo Nume- Very good with foreign relations (Vice President) Nano Bot Corporation- Lobbies a vast majority of the Senate and has government contracts on high-profile case Law&Order Crimes sentences usually vary in each region depending on the laws of each region. The Highest Court, the Court of Jayanesia, rules and laws unconstitutional. 11 Justices rule for life appointed by the President, and are not allowed to receive donations. They may interfere with internal politics as much as they want unless the Senate repeals that law. 8 out of the 11 justices are from Presidents with now defunct political parties, 2 are from a President with the United Front, and 1 is from the Military Union. Statistics * Approximately 60 Percent of the population is religious, with 50 worshipping the Seven Gods, 5 Percent belonging to the Church of the Ocean, and 5 percent other. 40 percent is not religious or atheist. * 10 Percent of the Police in the Eastern Region of Kalmara have been arrested on Drug distribution charges, Corruption charges, or violent crimes charges. 5 percent were convicted, 5 percent found innocent, and 6 percent re-joined the force. * 80 Percent of first marriages occur for males at 13-20, and 50 percent for females at ages 13-20. 5 percent of the population has filed for divorce in the last 5 years, and 60 percent of child births occur within 6 years of marriage. * 82 Percent of Politicians have accepted "bribes" or "lobbying money", 18 percent have not. 90 Percent of Politicians which have accepted money deny all claims. Only those in the United Front have not accepted money. The Niwaldi Doctrine Niwaldi was a famous President in the history of Jayanesia. At a time when Jayanesia was growing its power across the continent, the President established the "Niwaldi Doctrine." The defining features of the doctrine was the following: * Jayanesia was under the protection of Jayanesia. Any un-warranted attack by a non-Jayanesian country is an attack on Jayanesia itself. * The Republic of Jayanesia claims the northern half as it's own--Rightfully established under the Empire * No further colonies by outside members are permitted, or face the Continental Defense Force. Jayanesian Military Also known as the continental defense force, (CDF) he military in Jayanesia is fairly advanced, but relies heavily on imports for the "newest" weapons available. The name of CDF comes from the ages of the Niwaldi Doctrine, and is generally deployed throughout Jayanesia for internal security. The Sections of the Military The military is split into several parts. The Jayanesian Police Force, which all police obtain warrants and supplies from, the Army, the Special Forces, the Airforce, the Navy and the Space program JSF. (Jayanesian Space Front) The intelligence services of Jayanesia are the IJS, or the Inter-Jayan-Services, which operate internal security, and the GJS, or the Global Jayanesian Security. The JTB (Jayanesian Trade Bureau was split off from the military in the 1628 and now operates on its own but is considered a Law Enforcement Agency by the government. Past Conflicts * The Jayan Rebellions * Unofficial War; clearing out eastern provinces of rebels * The War of Lout Mantap Current Areas where the military is deployed * The Republic of Nao The Department of Continental Advancement (DCA) The DCA was established on paper to bring further prosperity to the several native countries on Jayanesia. (For example Nao) The DCA in reality was an organization setup by politicians to exert control over the continent and maintain Jayanesia as a fighting force in the world. There are three sectors which the DCA covers, in order of how often it is used. Economic Aid Packages, Infrastructural development Offers economic aid packages to all in the continent of Jayanesia. All partners must maintain peaceful relations with neighbors and Jayanesia, a respectable human rights record and decent economic investment. (As determined by the DCA) Health All partners may join with Jayanesia in establishing a joint-task force in combating the spread of diseases on the continent through the use of proper cleanliness, vaccination programs, quarantine and awareness programs. This has been the most successful branch, helping eliminate the disease Douhri in several neighboring countries in Operation Bersih. Military The least-used part of the DCA. Military cooperation is active in several Jayanesian nations, but the only nation where DCA peace keeping forces have come under attack is the Republic of Nao. Trade in Jayanesia Category:NationsThe currency of Jayanesia is Jayan, and major exports are oil products, tech gadgets, and cars. Rising products are military hardware and Aerospace technology. A major area of political and economic importance to Jayanesia is the Jayanesian Trade Node. Category:Eorda